Koga No Kemono
by Nita Wolf
Summary: Isabella swan's most remarkable ability seemed to attract anything within the description of "dangerous- do not approach-flee for your life'. She was safe having the Cullen Protecting her even if they do belong to the list above, but Now that they left, Bella became in danger once again, and the fates decide to send her for one Crazy ride. ( Bella X Rosalie X Alice- Smut GPB)
1. The Beginning Of The End

Bella stood in front of The Cullen's house. It looked dead and looked nothing like the house Esme cared for, the house that Bella almost called home, the one she used to have a family in, a family that cared for and loved her, until that day when she lost house was left behind, like she was, and they were both lonely.

She did not feel the time pass, she was just sitting there completely numb and emotionless, her mind replaying every happy moment she had in Forks until it started course, it did not bother her, but it did bring her out of her musing, making her stand up and shake herself from the mud.A part of her regretted sitting in front of the house and on the muddy earth, but she couldn't bring herself to truly care.

It took her exactly half an hour to climb in her truck and drive ,Charlie was not there absence of his police cruiser brought relief to her having avoided an unnecessary talk with her father that would have been terribly awkward.

Bella spent her night doing her 'what's-left-of-her homework' and day dreaming, but she would call it just remembering, yes it hurt so much to think about them, especially Alice and Esme, but she will deny the tiny crush she had on the blond beauty of a woman, and she was glad Ed-ouch-ward could not read her mind, preventing a nasty scene.

She almost fell in the realm of sleep when she remembered, "SHIT I FORGOT TO MAKE DINNER FOR CHARLIE!", screamed the poor girl as she raced to the kitchen.

She managed to make some pasta and walked into the house at the exact time she was done and greeted her with a huff and a "Smells good Bells" that had her smile softly and rushed to put their plates on the table.

" So, how did you spend your day?" asked Charlie awkwardly.

He tried to keep the conversation going and he was ashamed to confess that he knew absolutely nothing about his daughter and wanted to get to know her.

Bella, on the other hand, froze at his words and did not know how to reply, she. being an awful liar.

' _Well I can't tell him that I stayed moping in front of my ex boyfriend's house all day!'_ she thought fearfully.

"Nothing Char-Dad.I was in the library and I drove around," she lied, trying to keep cool.

"Drove around? Good, you have a great time?" he questioned his daughter who looked very uncomfortable.

After hearing her reply, he thanked her for the dinner and went, as usual, to watch baseball in his flat and let her have her space.

Bella breathed softly as she watched her father retreated to his 'man cave' and she cleaned as fast as possible then went to was getting mentally ready to face the Monday morning that was to 's been exactly 2 months since The Cullen had left and Bella's nightmares were getting worse and worse. For some reason, she dreamt of drowning, of an old woman with her white hair in a tight bun who watched Bella with such deep blue knowing eyes that she seemed to look straight in her soul and whisper words she could not hear, making her wake up with such a fright in her heart and a feeling of doom deep inside, she would sleep it off and remember nothing when the sun rose.

She woke up earlier than usual and tossed around in was 5:30 when Bella gave up on the idea of going back to took a good warm shower and went down to make the time she was done, Charlie was already up and sitting in a father didn't look surprised that she was up early, she eating and cleaning the kitchen, she climbed swiftly to her room, wore the outfit she randomly chose that would have Alice strangle her at her lack of fashion was just a pair of plain jeans and a plain white shirt with her faded had been sunny lately and Bella hated it.

By the time she reached school, it was 7.30 and the parking lot was empty allowing her the time to calm her nerves and briefly close her that time would not move as fast as she wished, she pulled out her favorite book, a very faded version of Pride and Prejudice, and started to was so absorbed by the story that she did not feel the parking lot being filled by the students until she heard a knocking that startled her out of her book.

"Hey Bella," called Mike as he waved at her.

She shyly ducked as she watched the rest of her friends waiting for her. She got out of the car as she listened to the conversationsaround them. One subject filled Bella's whole being with dread and horror.

" Hey did you-"

"Yeah, you heard about that old woman?"

"They say-hush don't laugh,"

" They think she's a witch"

"She's freaky, I mean-"

" She was in town for a week and the first day she came she told Ma's cousin' Ma old man's going to die in 3 days, and guess what?

"The old man was dead three days later?" boomed a boy from her bio class.

Bella was familiar with The Cullen, and did not doubt that that woman must surely be the real deal.

" Also did you hear the news? She's coming here this afternoon to do, whatever-I don't know" said Jessica, giggling.

Bella could feel the air leave her lungs as the horrible feeling settled in her chest once tried to melt with the crowd and decided to go home at lunch.

After spending a whole morning acting completely at ease and making her friends feel that she was at ease, she fled toward the hallway, when lunchtime arrived, only to find herself face to face with the source of her dread.

"Oh, hello dog," called the old woman, casually, as she walked toward the trembling eyes! Oh those could feel those green orbs burning into her, reading her inside out and she felt naked in front of this mighty woman.

"Come see me at my house tonight," called the woman as she walked into a classroom and Bella rushed out of the school, driving as fast as possible,trying to calm down,


	2. Fading

**Chapter 2: Fading**

Bella reached her house and climbed to her room directly, she breathed in and out deeply, her mind was jumbled, she know that going to the witch was a Madness and she knew she must not go, after all, she did not know where to find the witch and decided to take a small nap, but as she slept, she did not notice the small parchment in her pocket as it glowed in the night.

"Oww my head!" cried Bella as she woke up from her slumber; she shook her head as she was plagued by one of the worst headaches known to mankind, after massaging her head for a while, Bella looked Around her " Where I am I?" she wondered .

The room was small with barely any light on, giving it a creepy and old look, the door was locked and the floor was filled with creepy dolls that made Bella shiver in fear as she trembled in her corner.

She must have passed out again since the room was brighter and the woman from earlier stood n front of her eying her in an amused way.

"Well it's good to see you up and about dog" she grinned as she watched the Shaking girl who was inching away from the crazy witch.

"I shall bring you to your former glory dog " She thought as she inspected the child, oh how different he was from the woman she knew, but now she is here to help her become who she was destined to be.

She was holding a tray of food and she sat in on a chair "Come on dog, you must eat" she purred as she watched the child eye her doubtfully.

Bella was hungry, she couldn't deny it nor could she deny the fear in her heart.

After eyeing her for a good while, she decided to eat the toast and jam and drink the orange juice given to her.

she whimpered softly as the room seemed to spin around and she felt like throwing up, due to her predicament she was unable to sense anything nor could she feel that the witch was carrying her to a room with a small basin in the middle, she was made to stand up in it, the water was cold and it was sucking her in, she howled as she felt her feet go numb, and slowly her sense of self left her as the basin consumed her, leaving no trace of Isabella swan.

 **(Cullen household same timeline)**

To say that the Cullen family was in disarray was an understatement, the whole family was broken in pieces due to the absence of a certain brunet that managed to worm her way into everyone's heart with no exceptions.

Esme being the big hearted women was suffering the loss of a daughter she adopted in her soul, she no longer saw the world the same and she could clearly see that her family she worked so hard for was crumbling before her eyes, and the gaping wound in her dead heart grew.

Each day she watched her children mope around the house, her mate Carlisle was barely home, opting to work all day and night to avoid coming home.

Her first son, her Edward the reason this mess was created, had fled to God knows where the minute they left forks.

But the biggest surprise was Rosalie and Alice, these two were no longer the same, they divorced their respective husbands, it was so sudden that the men were still in shock.

Emmett was a bit sad from it but was clearly understanding to the situation, and made his support known.

Jasper who was overwhelmed by the emotions of the family, especially when he sensed the change in Rosalie and Alice's emotions, Rose was better at hiding it than Alice whose pain was visible in her eyes.

It all started the day Edward brought Bella home, the moment they touched something changed, even if the girls did not know, Jasper sensed it and remained silent, he no longer tried to deny it, and like an iron brand in his memory, he could remember that day in phoenix.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Jasper walked in the dim lighted room due to the years he served in the armies, Jasper was able to remain unnoticed, but was he discovered shocked him to the core._

 _Alice, his beautiful wife was curled up around the human, but her behavior scared him, in that short moment jasper was able to see her beast, Her black eyes stared at him as she nuzzled the weak human, and she growled at jasper when he was close._

To this day, Alice would swear that it never happened.

A/N : I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get good reviews, please no flames.


	3. Present Events

**Chapter 3 : Present Events**

Bella struggled to breath as the basin consumed her, she could feel her conscience, leaving her, her sense of self fading until nothing remained, she closed her eyes, a tear escaping her eyelids as she remembered the people she loved, Alice, Rose.. she could feel her heart break at the idea of fully loosing these talented and gifted beautiful women made her tears fall more, she wanted to be hugged by Carlisle and Esme one last time, she wanted a bear hug from Emmett, to feel the warmth of jasper's gift one last time, she even missed Edward, Even if she did not love him as much as she thought she did.

Bella's soul was thrown back thousands years behind into the form of a dog, a newly born runt of a pup that would become the famous legend that shock the world, she became the beast of the koga clan.

( **Time skip present day 50 years after Bella's kidnapping)**

Isabella swan, known today as Bishamon koga yawned deeply as she stretched n her small hotel bed, rubbing her lone left eye as she stumbled up, only wearing her boxers as she blindly searched through the kitchen for something to eat and jumped into the hot shower.

The millennias has not been kind to her as her body was filled with an array of scars that should never be on any creature's skin, she was taller than her memories of her human memories, her hair was longer and shaggier and more reddish than before, she remembered her human eyes being brown, but her lone eye was a deep electric blue, her right eye torn by a bear in her puphoood.

The bear made her puphoood a living hell, her body was a clear proof of it she was filled with claw marks on her arms back shoulders and belly, deeply carved in her skin like statues carved from rocks .

the only scars she had on her face was the one going through her left eye and the one on the bridge of her nose.

She was left with another awkward predicament that made her curse the witch; she was left with a male's shaft that was the source of many atrocious memories through her life, that and being too big compared to other men.

She decided to leave the showers after soaking there half an hour and walked out, drying her hair and taking her clothes off her dresser.

The Cullen household swirling with activities, they moved in a small little town in Canada and it was snowing almost all the time and they were fitting in the same way they did everywhere the only differences were the couples, Jasper found a mate in a beautiful Russian beauty name Lydia , she was a blond golden eyed woman in her late 20's and they met when the Cullen remained There for 15 years.

Emmett found his mate in the most surprising human ever, Jessica Stanley, Emmett found her dying from an illness at the age of 22, cancer to be exact, he changed her on the spot.

Rosalie Hale, the ice queen found herself motionless, and she kept that facade of coldness and calm, hiding her pain and loneliness, she kept to herself and remained in the company of a certain pixie.

The thing is, Rose and Alice found themselves having a hard time controlling their beasts since they left Forks, and the family suffered at their uncontrollable beast's anger.

Alice's relationship remained friendly with jasper, but she was craving something she did not know and it was killing her.

Today was the first day of school for them and there was a sense of deep Happiness within her soul making her smile for the first time in years.

The drive to school was a quite one, only Alice, Rose, Emmett and jasper attended, and news of a new history teacher ran through the small city, making Alice's eyebrows rise in surprise, how did she not see that?

She huffed softly as they parked in the full parking lot and they made their way to the office, a smell assalted their nose making them growl deeply, the source made itself known as a figure casually walked into the office.

"BELLA?


	4. Clash of Clans

**Chapter 4 : Clash of clans**

Yanushka walked through the parking lot her mind deep in thoughts when twin growls erupted from her right.

"Bella!" she heard as she turned around to find the source of the voice and froze when she spotted the Cullen, they were gaping at her in wonder and amazement, the two females were openly growling at her in a mix of confusion. Lust and longing, her heart clenched at the sight of the old family she adored, the same one that discarded her like an old unusable toy.

She walked forward, ignoring them and made her way to the class she was teaching, the room was still empty when she walked in, allowing her time to relax as she made herself comfortable in the large class, her shirt's sleeves were rolled to the elbows showing the large claw mark scars decorating her forearms like a tattoo of a warrior, her hair was pulled into a Chinese bun making her face and her scars visible and waited for the students.

It took the Cullen a full minute to snap out of the shock, the girls were extremely hurt by the cold shoulder, Rosalie was good at hiding her emotions, but Alice's face was a mask of pain and hurt, the dual emotions made It hard for Jasper to breath, the empathy was struggling to breath under the onslaught of sadness and remorse and by the time they collected themselves and made it to their respective class, the parking was already empty and school had started.

Yanushka bit back a growl when she saw two Cullens in her classroom, Jasper and Rosalie sat in the back of the classroom, the blond female avoided any eye contact with the old dog who shrugged as she wrote the lesson's title on the board.

" _Japan's feudal wars and clans"_ was written in a simple style as she remembered her puphoood and the harsh time she had there, she spent the whole class avoiding the foreign feeling of attraction toward the ice queen who seemed to be in a similar predicament, the class was amazed by the vivid details and scenarios presented to them and by the time the bell rang, Yanushka had a classroom full of teenagers imitating Japanese warriors making the old dog scoff at the ridiculousness displayed before her.

Alice growled in her art class as she tried to concentrate on the task given to her, but her beast was pushing against her mental barriers, the beast was unhappy at the cold welcoming of the person it wanted that it wanted to break free and take what's hers, the quick vision of a heated moment made her bite her palm as her hips arched forward, the intense vision helped her arousal grow as she attempted to regain control of her body.

Yanushka was nowhere to be found, the Cullen growled in frustration as their search during the lunchtime was pointless, Rosalie was affected by Alice and both women excused themselves for the day.

Yanushka made her way out of the forest in her dog form; the people around her avoided the scarred dog who walked into an empty classroom ,shifted back to her human form and taught her classes for the rest of the day.

 **A/N: Yay its good to get back to my writing, I apologize for the delay, review if you wish me to post another chapter!**


	5. Calm

**Chapter 5: Calm**

Jessica shook her head softly as she eyed her family, it was concerning to see such a damage from a cold shoulder, but the family believed her to be dead, their Bella, When they saw her today, they expected her to rush into their embrace, for her to be missing them like they missed her, but Jess was glad to see Bella with a backbone, even if it hurt to see her scars and damaged eye.

She walked toward her huge bear of a mate and hugged him as he looked so hurt, like a puppy being kicked in the butt.

"What were you expecting Emmy? You hurt her, all of you, were you expecting her to rush back in your arms like a lost puppy?" she chided him making her family nod in unison, she didn't need jasper's gift to feel their emotions, it was in the air, the sadness, the resentment, the self anger that filled everyone's heart .

It took Jess a full minute to notice the absence of Rosalie and Alice, she left the living room and followed the scent of her sisters, leading her to the forest where they were hunting, it was a sight to be seen, Alice the tiny pixie was wrestling a bear, her anger visible as she fought the beast

Rosalie on the other hand was curled under a tree and was reading a book to calm herself while her other sister took her anger and sadness on the bear.

The rest of the weekend was spent in the same fashion, Jess was tired of her Family's moping, especially her sisters, and when Monday rolled by, the youngest vampire was ready to commit suicide.

Things weren't great for Yanushka either, she went under the name of Bishamon to avoid her enemies and it worked, the old wolf was angry and on the edge, she was confused and the new emotions weren't helping, she through she had a crush on Alice in Phoenix, then she started to like Rosalie but why was she attracted to them after so many years? They hurt her and they deserve what's coming for them.

She took Charlie's old house, he died thirty years ago and the house was abandoned, the tree merged with the decaying house but it's was her home, she laid in the old and broken bed as she thought about her past, she was a dog, a proud Koga dog, she made friends and enemies through the centuries and made a name for herself, she was the Beast and nobody dared to mess with her.

She woke up early, not needing an alarm clock and jumped in the shower, she took her time cleaning her body with great attention and soaked in the hot water, she walked out of the house and decided to eat in a dinner, she looked around her and was surprised to see Jessica Stanley her school friend, a vampire.

"Now that's weird "she called as she eyed the golden eyed female who sat next to her and grinned.

"You weren't expecting that?"

"Hell no"

"What happened?"

"Long story you?"

"Equally long story"

"Can't be that bad?"

"You think so?"

"No"

"Really?"

"Ya you look like shit"

The vampire and dog were caught in the familiar banter, as if they were old fiends catching up, Jess was natural and understood Yanushka's reservation, and it made the old dog respect her.

"I'm sorry"

"No need to, you did nothing wrong"

"I was awful to you"

"We all had our awful moments jess but thank you, you did not harm me"

She smiled softly as she eyed the vampire who looked ready to cry, after wolfing down her food, she and jess made their way to the school.

The Cullen were angry and hurt when they saw Jess with Bella, the dog was comfortable with Jess's ability to not ask any question, a great contrast to who she was, she matured greatly during her time as a dying woman and a vampire, after talking for a while , jess bid her farewell and walked toward her own family.

 _A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, I uploaded as fast as I could, the next two chapters will concentrate on the damage made on both sides and perhaps healing old wounds, I will start to add some flashbacks about Yanushka's past._


End file.
